


My Sweet Lover Boy

by minyoongurt



Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apollo (Percy Jackson) is a Good Parent, Apollo and Hades love their kids, Apollo is a god again lol, Blood, Character Death, Hades is a Good Parent, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I make some stuff up lmao, Kinda, M/M, Minor panic attack, Nico dies but is brought back, Resurrection, Soft Ending, Temporary Character Death, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, nico is kinda ooc, so much blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoongurt/pseuds/minyoongurt
Summary: The son of Hades wasn’t breathing, nor did he have a pulse. Will knew it was no use trying to heal him, he knew it was too late, he knew he didn’t possess the power of resurrection.---Or: Nico is killed, Will is an emotional mess, and Hades and Apollo step in to bring the demigod back.
Relationships: Apollo & Hades (Percy Jackson), Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse Drabbles & Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854148
Comments: 13
Kudos: 180





	My Sweet Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry in advance
> 
> *All characters belong to Uncle Rick*  
> *minor The Burning Maze spoilers*

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. 

This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. 

Will wasn’t supposed to be just within camp borders, cradling his boyfriend’s limp body in his arms. 

“You can’t leave me like this! You promised me, di Angelo! You _promised!_ ” He cried out, one arm cradling Nico and the other hand pressed against the wound adorning his chest, glowing faintly. 

The son of Hades wasn’t breathing, nor did he have a pulse. Will knew it was no use trying to heal him, he knew it was too late, he knew he didn’t possess the power of resurrection. 

It was just a simple monster attack, Nico and Sherman Yang had offered to take care of it. It wasn’t supposed to be deadly. There weren't supposed to be demigod casualties. Sherman was the one to run to the infirmary and alert them that the son of Hades had been all but impaled. 

There was so much blood. _Gods,_ Will had never seen so much blood. It painted the withered grass surrounding Nico’s body, it sprayed across the trees, it soaked through his boyfriend’s clothing and soon stained his own. The sun child didn’t care, this was his partner, his best friend, his entire world. 

Will choked on a sob, removing his hand from Nico’s chest to caress his cold cheek. He leaned down pressing their foreheads together, his tears dripping down onto his boy’s cheeks. Nico’s half-open eyes stared into his soul, reminding him of what he failed to do. 

_Save him._

A hand on his shoulder startled the blonde. He lifted his head, taking a shaky breath. More tears fell down his cheeks when he found his father kneeling beside him. 

“My beautiful son,” the god began, placing a hand on Will’s cheek. “You did all you can.”

“You must let him go.” Another voice said.

Will’s Head whipped around, meeting the eyes of Hades himself. The god of the underworld lurked within the shadows, gazing upon his son’s dead body. He took show steps towards Will and Apollo, kneeling down on the demigod’s other side. He placed a pale, boney hand on Nico’s head. 

“I-I can’t…” The sun child spoke, breaking into another round of sobs. He hugged his boyfriend’s body closer, curling around the smaller boy protectively. Sure, his arms were starting to ache under the weight of Nico’s limp body, but he couldn’t fathom letting him go. 

Apollo brushed a tan hand through his son’s golden curls. He sighed, looking over to the lord of the dead. “Hades, a word?” 

The other god arched a brow, but nodded curtly. He rose to his feet, clearing his son’s blood from his robes with a simple wave of his hand. He folded his hands behind his back and took a few steps away from the couple, nodding for Apollo to follow him. 

Will looked back down at his boyfriend, brushing his dark hair back gently. He hunched over, pressing his face to Nico’s neck as he cried. 

They were supposed to move to New Rome together when the summer ended, they had an apartment picked out and everything. They were in the same building as Annabeth and Percy, just for the sake of comfort and knowing if they ever needed a cup of sugar or an egg they could just go down the hall. Will was already enrolled in medical school and Nico had been considering a music degree. 

This changed everything. 

Will would have to live alone, he would have to go through school alone, with nothing more than Nico’s ashes sitting on the bedside table to haunt him every day and night. 

“Will?” His father’s voice cut off his thoughts. 

He lifted his head up, tears continuing to fall down his cheeks. He sniffled, biting his bottom lip. 

Apollo kneeled in front of his son, brushing the boy’s tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “Allow me to take him, my boy.” He whispered gently, holding his arms out. 

Will began to shake his head quickly, panic beginning to consume him. “No! No you can’t!” He shouted, his breathing picking up. He took short, quick breaths as more and more tears poured down his cheeks. “You can’t, Dad, please! He’s all I’ve got!” He attempted to curl more and more around Nico. “He’s-He’s- Apollo I- You can’t!” He cried, his chest heaving painfully. 

The god instead cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look up. “Will, we’re going to bring him back, son.” Apollo said, inching closer to get a proper look at Nico’s body. “I can allow you to keep hold of him, but only if you can allow me to fix his body and create a suitable home for his soul.” 

Will was still crying, it seemed to be all he could do. He tried to take a deep breath, willing the panic to subside. He slowly uncurled from around Nico, nodding slowly. 

“P-Please be gentle…” he croaked, all the crying taking a toll on his voice. 

“Of course, my son.” Apollo spoke in a soft voice. He brushed Will’s tears away with his thumbs, giving him a warm smile. 

The god looked down at the body, exhaling a small sigh. He waved his hand over Nico’s body, the wound seemingly healing up completely. That still didn’t change the fact that the demigod was dead. 

Will sniffled. He wet the pad of his thumb with his tongue, wiping a bit of blood away from the corner of Nico’s mouth. 

Apollo stood, a proud smile on his features. He took a step back for Hades. 

The lord of the dead sat in the bloodied grass. The shadows began to creep too close, licking at the god and the teens. He met Will’s eyes for only a moment, his expression stoic.

“He may not be the same. He may be confused, disoriented. Understand, William, that this is not something I usually permit.” The god spoke lowly, his sunken eyes staring coldly into Will’s watery blue ones. 

The blonde nodded shakily, bringing a hand up to wipe a tear away, only to smear blood across his cheek. “I’ll...I’ll take care of him…” he croaked.

Hades looked down at his son, his only son, and placed his hand on the boy’s forehead. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. When the god opened his eyes again he got to his feet, taking a step back. 

“Will,” Hades spoke solemnly, folding his hands behind his back. “...I’m so sorry.” 

“No…” Will whimpered, his bottom lip trembling. He shook his head, staring at the two gods with desperation written all over his features. “N-No, you can’t be ser-“

Nico gasped suddenly, pushing on Will’s chest so he rolled off of the blonde’s lap. He emptied the contents of his stomach into the grass, mostly just stomach acid and blood. He coughed harshly, struggling to keep himself propped up on his arms. 

“Nico!” 

Will carefully wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, pulling him back against his chest. He cradled the younger, taking his wrist and pressing his pulse point. 

A heartbeat. 

The son of Apollo looked up, prepared to thank the two gods profusely, only to find them gone. It was just him and his partner. 

Nico leaned heavily against Will, the side of his face pressed to the blonde’s chest. He let out a small cry, his arms coming to loop around Will’s waist. 

“I-I saw Jason…” he cried quietly, his fists twisting into his boyfriend’s shirt. “He...He told me to come back, t-to you…” The son of Hades sniffled, squeezing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath. “So I did.”

Will let out a small giggle, leaning his cheek against Nico’s head and squeezed him close. “You came back to me, my lover boy.” 

He brushed Nico’s bangs back and pressed a long kiss to his forehead. He then proceeded to thumb away the ravenette’s tears, shushing him quietly. 

“My sweet lover boy.” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
